With the rapid development of network technologies, online purchasing has become increasingly widespread. When a buyer places an order for a good or service and makes a payment, the buyer also provides a delivery address, a contact telephone number, and other personal information to the seller. In response to the buyer purchasing the good or service, the seller sends the product by way of a shipping company to the delivery address provided by the buyer.
During and after the transaction process described above, the buyer's personal information can be accessible to the public. For example, the confidential information can easily be leaked through an express waybill or other document that clearly indicates such information. The potential leakage of the confidential information constitutes a threat to the buyer's privacy. For example, harassing phone calls made to the buyer, the delivery of unordered items, or the like.
In summary, the matter of managing confidentiality of buyers' personal information without affecting normal transactions has become a problem. Therefore, there is a need for a method, a device, a server, and a system for managing confidentiality of personal information.